RWBY Oneshots
by WritingBore
Summary: Here you can find fluff for your favorite RWBY oneshots compiled into one fanfiction! Both hetero and homo ships included!
1. Eclipse

Chapter One: Eclipse:

Blake's lungs burned the further she ran from the town. Her legs were almost converted into jelly as she made her way through the thick forest surrounding the city which she had resided in for years. Her whole life shaped by a town with a great dislike for the faunus kind.

"Just a little further…" She thought to herself, struggling to keep a steady breath.

The place she hated so much was now miles behind her, but not yet the dead past. Not yet. Rain began to pour down from the dark skies as water splattered against her sweat-drenched skin. Everything burned, especially her lungs and pale, worn legs. To escape her situation, she decided to run away. To run far away from the place that housed her without welcome. She could no longer trust, no longer feel, no longer love.

"Just a little longer…" She mumbled quietly as she saw her chance for freedom.

* * *

Sun looked up as rain drops plopped down onto his ship and his face. Lightning crackled through the air with a loud thundering boom. He frowned slightly. He was going to go into town to steal some fruit or anything he had his eyes on, but the weather got in the way. No shops in this town would be open with the weather like this.

"Wouldn't wanna be a cat in this weather." Sun mumbled as he decided to start the ship in another direction.

The sails raised into the sky as Sun steered the ship away from the land. The downpour dampened his skin and matted down his hair to his forehead which he made an effort to push back, away from his face. Waves splashed and slapped against his ship, making it a difficult task to control the direction and movement of the ship.

Deciding that he was far enough from the shore, Sun threw an anchor over the side of the ship before heading into the indoor area of his luxurious ship, which he "definitely hadn't stolen at all." He suddenly found himself tired and decided to hit the hay for the day. Luckily, the weather seemed to calm severely, which meant that the likeliness of stealing and causing trouble in the next town was high.

Upon entering the inside of the ship, he saw the corner of a black bow peeking out from above one of the storage barrels of the room.

"Who's there..?" He eyed the area suspiciously. "Maybe it's just a cat." He mumbled as he creeped towards the figure.

As he neared, the figure stiffened. It seemed that the figure was sleeping. There was a girl lying on the ground, asleep. The girl's bow twitched lightly every step he took towards her. Suddenly, she jolted awake, wide-eyed.

"I-I can explain!" The girl panicked.

"No need," Sun grinned at her. The mere sight of her made him reminisce the times when he was a stowaway. He walked closer to her and squatted down to face her, "What's your name? My name's Sun. But you can call me the 'Great Stowaway' or 'Captain' if you want." He added with a wink.

Eyeing him with confusion, she replied, albeit hesitantly, "I-I'm Blake… What's the catch…?" She questioned his kindness towards her.

He looked at her with the same confusion, "What do you mean? There is no 'catch'." He eyed her bow suspiciously. There was something going on that he wished to know.

"Alright…" Blake mumbled.

An awkward silence filled the air as both faunuses looked each other straight in the eyes. Blake was the first to look away, a reddish tint gracing her pale features.

"Sorry… I lost myself in your beautiful eyes." Sun grinned as Blake looked up at him with a somewhat anger-filled glare. "Are you staying with me or do you have a destination?"

Blake furrowed her brows. Did she have anywhere to go? No. She was an orphan in the town she lived in. Her parents were supposedly killed by some of the townspeople, which they had labeled an accident. People said that her parents' death was an accident, but that her life was a mistake.

"I… Don't have anywhere to go." She told him the truth.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll be partners in crime." Sun grinned as he stood up and held out his hand.

"I can trust another faunuses, right?" She questioned herself as she spotted his tail swaying left to right behind him. She grasped his hand in silence as he pulled her up.

"I wonder what's behind the bow… I saw it twitch earlier…" Sun thought to himself.

Formulating a quick plan, he questioned her. "So, as you can see, I'm a monkey faunus, what are you?"

"That's none of your business." She eyed him, crossing her arms just before her bow decided to unravel from her ears. Before she could fix her mishap she gave up. She didn't see the use in fixing it now that he'd seen her cat ears. The bow had probably come undone from all of the running away she was doing.

"So then, what's up with your bow?" Sun suddenly asked her, picking up the ribbon from her bow. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's cute and all…"

"I… People told me I was some mistake… because I'm a faunus." Blake replied, not even bothering to waste her time with lying to him. "I'm scared and I'm tired of it. I don't want people to know what I am. I just don't want to be judged for what I am." She continued with her eyes cast downwards with some anger laced into her features.

Hearing her out, Sun just chuckled, bringing Blake's attention from the floor to him. The waves from the outside licked the ship, consequently rocking it, making Blake stumble into his arms. The smell of petrichor filled the room, flooding their nostrils with the pleasant aroma.

Blake could feel Sun's warm, steady breathing on her sensitive ears, making her purr lightly. Upon hearing this, Sun stroked her hair, making an effort to stroke her ears "by accident" whilst doing so for his own enjoyment.

Suddenly, Blake's breaths warmed Sun's toned, bare chest as he held her tighter. He'd been through his fair share of hurt and discrimination as well. Deciding that the atmosphere was too emotional for his taste and the awkwardness in the air had risen, he made an effort to lighten things up.

"You know. It's cute when you purr." Sun teased.

Blake suddenly pulled away. She glared before sighing at him, returning to her usual self.

"Oh, by the way, there's only one bed. Which means…" He smiled, "We get to sleep in each other's arms tonight~" His grin widened, showing his teeth as his lips spread from ear to ear.

Blake sighed and then mumbled incoherently, being as resilient as ever. Sun had somehow broken her free of the prior sadness and let her actual personality show through.

Blake awoke, feeling a Sun's tail grazing across her nose, making her sneeze. To the sound of her sneeze, Sun laughed, as Blake just sat up and sighed.

* * *

"Where to?" Blake asked groggily, propping herself up on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. She suddenly traced Sun's eyes to her exposed ears.

They ended up sleeping in the same bed, only because Sun refused to let her sleep on the floor and Blake refused to take the person who accepted her into the ship's bed. Eventually, they both got tired and just decided that they would share the bed. Sun, of course, was okay with it, but Blake was a bit skeptical of it, but then lost care in her exhaustion.

"What is it?" She asked suddenly, as Sun placed his hand to her head, mimicking her position.

"Sun…!" She slapped his hand away before he could do anything further. So, where are we going?"

"Nowhere for today." Sun replied as Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey, I found this." Sun remembered, as he reached for a book nearby. The book was black with the title in red. "Ninjas of Love, huh?"

"I-uh…" Blake's eyes widened as she failed an attempt to snatch it from his hands. Sun jumped up and ran to the other end of the room, away from Blake, who had followed in suit in a desperate attempt to snatch the book away from Sun's filthy little thieving hands.

As he saw Blake approaching quickly, he raced out of the enclosed space and into the deck of the ship. The skies were clear and the sun shone bright. The wooden flooring of the ship creaked under their weight as they played "cat-and-mouse", or rather, "cat-and-monkey".

Sun opened up the book and began to read out loud, "And then he-" Sun's face contorted into that of confusion, surprise, and amusement all into one. "You know, we could make some of these things a reality." Sun teased.

"Sun, give it back!" Blake shouted at him.

"Out of all the things you could've brought with you, you brought this?" Sun questioned as he laughed at her failed attempts to catch him.

Blake gave a sound of frustration, smiling to herself when Sun slowed down. Suddenly, the male faunus turned around, stopped completely, and caught her.

"Sun? What the-"

Cutting her off, Sun held the book up, away from her grasp, dipped Blake down and kissed her. A quick little peck on the lips, leaving her flustered before continuing to run away from her, giving himself time.

"Sun!" Blake yelled as the other faunus just smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Alrighty then. Well, this is my first RWBY fanfiction and first fanfiction on this site, which I hope you have enjoyed. I plan to write a hetero ship and then a homo ship, alternating between the two switching chapter after chapter. With this being said, I plan to write a new chapter every week, which hopefully, I will be able to accomplish.

Criticism is greatly appreciated and requests on what RWBY ship to write about next is also welcomed.

Now, if you're reading this and have somehow connected or thought my username is similar to one that you might have found on other social medias, good job! I am indeed the same person as Artistic_Bore(Reddit & Instagram) and the same person as WritingBore(Here & Wattpad)

Enjoy your day!


	2. Arctic Monkeys

Arctic Monkeys:

* * *

A/N:

I apologize for the OOC characters!, But, other than that, I hope you enjoy! I'm really sorry about the long, long, long, long wait for these chapters, however, I do have reasons! School work got in the way , and then when summer break came around, my laptop's charger decided to retire and not work, and I wasn't able to get a new one until recently! I'm really sorry!

If you are awaiting your request, don't worry! I'll get it done asap! Hopefully...

Anyways, this chapter was requested by AntonSlavik020, and therefore is dedicated to him/her as well!

I hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

She stepped out onto the small stage, elevated about five inches off of the wooden ground of the small bar. _Perfect_. An obscure bar for an obscure musician. The floorboards of the stage creaked ever so quietly under her weight as she made her way over to the mic, stomach in knots.

'You can do this, Weiss...!' She thought to herself, gulping down the dryness in her throat.

A white, ethereal glow seemed to surround her as she gripped the mic with both of her pale, shaky hands. The sweat on her forehead was aparent if you were to sit in the few front seats. She wiped the beads of liquid salt from her pale skin and took a deep breath in.

"Mirror..." She mused. "Tell me something~" She continued.

The night was over before he knew it. The time flew by quickly when he was watching his favorite musician. For _free_ , he might add. All in all, an amazing performance from an amazing singer trying to pull herself from the obscurity she faced and into the spotlight to become known.

"Wow..." Sun smiled. He clapped his hands together as the angelic figure took a bow. "Whoo!" He hollered, his face showcasing a broad smile.

"Thank you." Weiss Schnee directed to nobody in particular, catching the eye of a certain male faunus. Their eyes locked before she looked away, face reddened from her performance.

Weiss stayed on stage before briskly walking off, filled with confidence. Besides a couple stuttering here and there, and the somewhat shaky beginning, she thought she did great.

When she was on the ground and off of the stage, panic began to slowly take over her mind. "You know what? I was great. Nobody could probably tell that I messed up!" She whispered to herself, in an attempt to cheer herself up, which, happily, worked.

Her eyes scanned the crowd as some people began to leave, which was unsurprising to her. It was late anyways. Some even asked for autographs, much to Weiss's pleasure. Weiss thought realistically, and in her realistic-thinking mind, she wouldn't get much attention other than a few minutes of clapping or something else of some sort. She smiled. The small, organized line before her dwindled down as she signed the last person's autograph.

'I knew I was good! No, scratch that! I _know_ that I _am_ good! No past tense shenanigans here. If only dad and winter supported me...' Weiss thought as, suddenly, another person appeared in front of her.

"You know, I agree. You... You are an amazing singer!" A tall, blonde man stood before her, and gave her a wink.

"I-huh?" Her cheeks reddened, before she got a hold of herself and cleared her throat. "Oh. Did I say that aloud? My apologies... Don't worry about that last part." She crossed her arms, slightly narrowing her eyes at the male. She didn't like him, seeing the way he dressed, and the way he carried himself.

"So, what's a person like you doing here? You know this is a dangerous part of town, right?" The man said. Weiss closed her eyes for a moment.

Weiss knew. Oh, _she knew_. But this was the only place that she could get a gig at, and she'd never performed before, so she had no choice but to perform there. It was the only place that was looking to get a performer, and so she got paid and didn't have to pay a fee to even step foot on stage.

"Yes, I know." Weiss stated, opening her eyes, "But what's a little bit of danger going to do to me?" Her arms stayed crossed as she shifted her weight onto her other leg. "So... Do you want an autograph?" She asked.

"I mean, sure. But... I was looking for a little more than that... But maybe we can start out as friends. Just for your sake." He smiled, teasing her.

Weiss's cheeks and the tips of her ears glowed with a deep pink, the redness contrasting with her light blue and white attire. "W-Why you little!" Weiss unfolded her arms to slap him, but just before she reached contact with his face, he grabbed her wrists, gave her a quick kiss, chuckled, and then rushed out of the bar, glancing at her behind his shoulder just before he disappeared into the rather foggy night.

"HUMPH!" Weiss shrieked as she shook with anger. A ding, followed by a vibration was heard and then felt in her dress pocket.

Upon taking out her phone, she spotted a new text message from an unknown number. Curiosity bubbled deep within her, and she opened up the message. The anger still seeping out of her pores.

As she tapped the screen to open the message, her anger only increased with her curiosity. The ID at the top stated, "Sun," and the text beneath it stated, "That's what a little bit of danger can do to you ;)."


End file.
